ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1976 in literature
The year 1976 in literature involved some significant literary events and new books. Events *September 9 – The Royal Shakespeare Company opens in a memorable production of Shakespeare’s Macbeth at The Other Place, Stratford-upon-Avon, England, with Ian McKellen and Judi Dench in the lead roles and directed by Trevor Nunn. *October 25 – Opening of Royal National Theatre on the South Bank in London, in premises designed by Sir Denys Lasdun. * Saul Bellow wins both the Nobel Prize for Literature and the Pulitzer Prize for Fiction. New prose fiction *Émile Ajar (Romain Gary) – Hocus Bogus *Kingsley Amis – The Alteration *Saul Bellow – To Jerusalem and Back *Peter Benchley – The Deep *Judy Blume **''Blubber'' **''Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing'' *Erma Bombeck – The Grass is Always Greener over the Septic Tank *Marjorie Bowen – Kecksies and Other Twilight Tales *William F. Buckley – Saving the Queen... The first in the Blackford Oakes series *Anthony Burgess – Beard's Roman Women *Ramsey Campbell – The Height of the Scream *Raymond Carver – Will You Please Be Quiet, Please? *Agatha Christie – Sleeping Murder *A. J. Cronin – Lady with Carnations *L. Sprague de Camp – The Virgin & the Wheels *Clive Cussler - Raise the Titanic! *Samuel R. Delany – Triton *August Derleth – Dwellers in Darkness *Philip K. Dick and Roger Zelazny – Deus Irae *Richard Ford – A Piece of My Heart *Brian Garfield – The Last Hard Men *Judith Guest – Ordinary People *Alex Haley – Roots: The Saga of an American Family *Frank Herbert – Children of Dune *Dean Koontz - Night Chills *Madeleine L'Engle - Dragons in the Waters *Ira Levin – The Boys from Brazil *George Lucas - Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker *Robert Ludlum – The Gemini Contenders *Anne McCaffrey - Dragonsong *Ruth Manning-Sanders – A Book of Monsters *Ryū Murakami – Almost Transparent Blue (Kagirinaku tōmei ni chikai burū?) *R. K. Narayan – The Painter of Signs *Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle – Inferno *Robert Nye – Falstaff *Breandán Ó hEithir – Lig Sinn i gCathú *Michael Ondaatje - Coming Through Slaughter *Marge Piercy – Woman on the Edge of Time *Frederik Pohl - Gateway *Frederik Pohl - Man Plus *Anthony Powell – Infants of the Spring *Terry Pratchett – The Dark Side of the Sun *Manuel Puig – El beso de la mujer araña (Kiss of the Spider Woman) *Ishmael Reed – Flight To Canada *Ruth Rendell - A Demon in My View *Anne Rice – Interview with the Vampire *Hubert Selby, Jr. – The Demon *Tom Sharpe – Wilt *Sidney Sheldon – A Stranger in the Mirror *Muriel Spark – The Takeover *Jacqueline Susann – Dolores *Paul Theroux – The Family Arsenal *Leon Uris – Trinity (novel) *Melvin Van Peebles – Just an Old Sweet Song *Gore Vidal – 1876 *Kurt Vonnegut – Slapstick *Roger Zelazny **''Doorways in the Sand'' **''The Hand of Oberon'' **''My Name is Legion'' New drama *Athol Fugard – Sizwe Banzi Is Dead *Dorothy Hewett – This Old Man Came Rolling Home Non-fiction * Richard Dawkins – The Selfish Gene * L. Sprague de Camp – Literary Swordsmen and Sorcerers * Michel Foucault – Histoire de la sexualité, 1: la volonte de savoir * Christopher Isherwood – Christopher and His Kind * Ryszard Kapuściński – Another Day of Life * John Keegan - The Face of Battle * Arthur Koestler – The Thirteenth Tribe * H. P. Lovecraft ** Selected Letters IV (1932–1934) ** Selected Letters V (1934–1937) ** To Quebec and the Stars * Peter C. Newman – The Canadian Establishment * Jean-François Revel – The Totalitarian Temptation * Arnold J. Toynbee – Mankind and Mother Earth * Andrew Vachss – The Life-Style Violent Juvenile * Simon Wiesenthal – The Sunflower * Bob Woodward & Carl Bernstein – The Final Days Births *February 3 – Isla Fisher, actress and author *April 1 – David Chapman, music journalist *August 29 – T. James Belich (Colorado Tolston, pseudonym), playwright, novelist and actor Deaths *January 12 – Agatha Christie, best-selling crime writer, 85 *January 25 – Victor Ehrenberg, German historian, 84 *February 12 – John Lewis, philosopher *March 24 – E. H. Shepard, book illustrator, 96 *March 31 – Edward Streeter, humorist *April 28 – Richard Hughes, novelist *June 18 – Malcolm Johnson, investigative journalist *September 10 – Dalton Trumbo, novelist and screenwriter, one of the Hollywood Ten, 70 *November 6 – Patrick Dennis, novelist, 55 (pancreatic cancer) *December 21 – Munro Leaf, children's author, 71 *December 22 - Martín Luis Guzmán, Mexican novelist and journalist, 89 *December 26 - Yashpal, Hindi novelist, 73 *''date unknown'' - Robert Speaight, actor, biographer and essayist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Saul Bellow Canada * See 1976 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Patrick Grainville, Les Flamboyants * Prix Médicis French: Marc Cholodenko, Les États du désert * Prix Médicis International: Doris Lessing, The Gold Coronet – United Kingdom Spain * Premio Miguel de Cervantes: Jorge Guillén United Kingdom * Booker Prize: David Storey, Saville * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Jan Mark, Thunder and Lightnings * Cholmondeley Award: Peter Porter, Fleur Adcock * Eric Gregory Award: Stewart Brown, Valerie Gillies, Paul Groves, Paul Hyland, Nigel Jenkins, Andrew Motion, Tom Paulin, William Peskett * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: John Banville, Doctor Copernicus * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Ronald Hingley, A New Life of Chekhov United States * Frost Medal: A. M. Sullivan * Nebula Award: Frederik Pohl, Man Plus * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Susan Cooper, The Grey King * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Michael Bennett for concept, choreography, and direction; James Kirkwood, Jr. for book, Marvin Hamlisch for lyrics, Nicholas Dante for music, A Chorus Line * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Saul Bellow, Humboldt's Gift * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: John Ashbery, Self-Portrait in a Convex Mirror Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: Raúl Guerra Garrido, Lectura insólita de El Capital *Viareggio Prize: Mario Tobino, La bella degli specchi References * Category:Years in literature